Axle load capacities of rails vary from one rail to another. A first rail may be able to withstand a heavy axle load of a locomotive while a second rail may be able to withstand a lighter axle load as compared to the first rail. Typically, locomotives may be of different gross weights and may vary from manufacturer to manufacturer. However, these gross weights must comply with the rail capacities at all instants of time. In order to do so, each axle of the locomotive may need to comply with the axle load capacity requirements of the rail. Several methods previously known in the art accomplish adjustments to the gross weight of the locomotives. However, these previously know methods are typically permanent in nature and may not be adjustable after initial manufacture of the respective structures. Further, any adjustment to a weight of the locomotive while in service may be tedious and cumbersome.